What else could go wrong?
by Pink frosted cupcake
Summary: What if 1. Bella wont forgive Edward when he comes back2. Bella walks in on Edward kissing Tanya3. Bella gets changed4.Edward proposes to Bella in a crowded cafe5 Bella gets kidnapped by Victoria6 What if all this and more happened in the same fanfiction?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

That's it, I said to myself, I can't stand this any longer. I just had to go back to her, my angel, my warm soft forgiving angel. My Bella. No! A voice in my head cried, you can't go back! Let her get over you. Let her forget. This was how most of my days went, arguing with myself for a little and then begin tracking. I had done it for her, my angel. Living so close to my world endangered her life, again and again so I decided to take my world out of hers. I hoped she would get over me. At least, part of me did. The part that wanted a good life for Bella. The other part just wanted some measure of life for me. At least I was able to provide some protection, play a role very unlike the one I had played when we were together. Now all I could do was track down the one that still wanted to hurt her. It hurt me too. It hurt that this was all I could do for her now. You could do much more if you went back, I reasoned. No! The voice shouted and I flinched. I thought back to that last moment we had together, that day in the woods. I had lied to her and, being as trusting as she was, she believed me. I had watched her big brown eyes widen and fill with pain as I told her I didn't want her anymore. It really and truly was the worst pain I had ever experienced. I wanted to shout at her, how could you believe me?! I would have said. I had told her countless times how in love with her I was and yet, all I had to say was, Bella I don't want you. And she believed me.

BPOV

Bella I don't want you. That phrase swirled endlessly around in my head. Of course he didn't, I thought with a sob, staring out at the daylight sky. He was too good for me, I didn't deserve him. "Bella?" A voice behind me said. I gasped and whirled around to see my own personal sun, my Jacob. I ran to him and buried my face in his chest. "Oh Jacob" I sobbed. "Are you all right?" He asked, leading me to the bed and sitting me on his lap. I sniffed and wiped my tears away with the heel of my hand. "I am now," I said. "It's just that sometimes," I continued, "memories hurt." I could see in his face that he understood, there was nothing I couldn't tell Jacob. Even my long kept secret about Him- I winced and Jacob held me tighter. He didn't matter anymore, not because he had left but because Jacob was a mythical creature as well. I had no secrets from Jacob and vice versa. He was my safe harbor, my comforter and somehow, he always knew exactly what I was thinking.

EPOV

The rational part of me had won the fight, again. If I went back now, everything I had done to protect her would be for nothing. I had moved on to the tracking part of my day. I was horrible at it but it was the only thing I could do for Bella now. I followed a trail into Seattle and panicked. That would bring her quite close to Forks Washington and in turn, my Bella. This time, it was the rational part of me that was urging me to go back. You have to go see if she is okay, I told me. For once, both parts of me were in agreement. I began to run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys! It's PFC! Now this is important so listen up! First! I have been banned from the books and this site so my updates will be quite erratic. I will be updating whenever I can get my hands on a computer that does not report what I am doing on it to my mom. Second! I have about 145 pages of conflicts, solutions and reasons why this is rated M waiting to be typed but I am going to hold it ransom. The payoff you ask? 5 reviews. Not to hard is it?**

BPOV

"Jacob what are you doing here so early in the morning?" I asked. "I have to get to school." He chuckled, "Charlie took your truck to visit Billy last night," he said, "you cant have much gas left so I thought I would offer you a ride." I looked out the window to see the glossy black motorcycle he had repaired idling on the curb. I ran to him and gave him a hug, "thanks Jake!" I said with a grin. I shot a quick glance at the clock on my dresser. "Oh man we're going to be late!" "C'mon," Jake muttered, grabbing my hand and hauling me down the stairs. We got on the bike and Jacob sped off. "Thank you Jacob!" I cried, jumping off the bike at my school. "Now get going!" He laughed and waved before zooming away. I grinned and walked into my first class. I wasn't late anymore but he would be. Pity we didn't go to the same school… Grinning felt good because it was a real grin. What with all the movies I had been in, my emotions tended to get mixed up. Jacob had helped me out of my depression, my Jacob. I sighed, it was going to be a long day…

APOV

Edward was running. "Bella," he whispered, "I have to get back to her." He almost looked afraid. I was yanked back to the present by Jaspers touch on my arm. "So, what was it this time?" He asked. "It's…" I couldn't answer while I was still so confused. "Alice what is it?" He asked a note of urgency in his voice. "Edward," I said and suddenly, we weren't alone. "Alice what did you see?" Carlisle demanded, "What about Edward?" "He," I began, "he's going back, back to Forks, back to Bella and he looked afraid." "We have to go back," Jasper said, jumping to his feet. "Jasper I don't think that would be a good idea," Carlisle said soothingly, "If Bella was in danger he would call us." "This might be something he is not sure about or something they have to work out together." "As of now," I said, "I think the best course of action would be to do nothing." Jasper reluctantly agreed and sat back down on the edge of the bed. "You will tell me right?" He asked, "If something is to happen, I want to know, to help. I still owe her, she has to be mad at me." He was clearly troubled so I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Absolutely," I responded.

EPOV

Alice damn it! I had forgotten about her. I pulled my expression together just in case. If she thought Bella was in danger she would come back, they all would. I reached our big white house on the edge of town. Just as I was about to run past it, I caught her scent. It wasn't fresh, but it was recent. That smell brought back a slew of memories that stung me like a hoard of angry bees. I knew I didn't have to worry about attacking her today, I couldn't do anything to hurt her for the simple reason that living without her was too painful. I slowed down to a normal human pace as I reached the populated town of Forks. Thankfully, it was a cloudy day. I soon reached her doorstep. She had stood right here and promised to love me forever until I- I couldn't finish the thought, it was too painful. I let myself in and when I reached her room, I was shocked. Surely Bella didn't live here! Where was the clothing that used to be strewn all over the floor? Why did all the books on my bookworms shelves sit there collecting dust? I looked at her clock. 2:00. She would be in school… I had to wait here, I couldn't risk being seen by anyone but Bella. That's alright, I thought, after a year of waiting I could wait for two more hours. I settled into my rocking chair and lost myself in my memories.

**Authors Note: So enjoy! And don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey yall! It's PFC! I got enough reviews so here goes the next chapter.**

BPOV

The day seemed to slow down little by little for the simple reason that I knew I would see Jacob when it was over. Finally, I was finished with the longest of all days. Jacob was waiting for me of course, and when he spotted me, he revved the engine. Grinning, I hopped on the back of the bike. "You would not believe how long my day was," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. As we neared my house, he spoke. "Bell? What are we going to do tonight?" Normally, I went to his house after school. "Not today Jake," I said, "Charlie wants me home today, something about father daughter time…, he leaves tomorrow." "I don't like sharing," Jacob grumbled, but then he brightened, "hiking tomorrow?" He asked. "Sure," I grinned (though he couldn't see it) My smile soon melted away. "I'm starting to believe I imagined that meadow…" I murmured. "Don't worry Bella honey," He said, "we'll find it, I know we will." Now I might think that we were just friends but Jacob wanted more and I knew it. I just wasn't over Him yet. A single tear slid down my cheek and I sniffed. Jacob stopped the bike in front of my house, "are you okay Bell?" I dismounted the motorbike. "I am just anticipating sleeping tonight," I explained, "I dream of Him and wake up screaming… Charlie doesn't bother to come in anymore…" He held me close, "gee I'm sorry Bella, you never really got over him did you?" I shook my head and forced a grin. "Now get going, I ordered, "get your werewolf behind home to Billy, he is going to worry." He sped off and I stepped inside. That's odd, I thought, I don't remember leaving the lock open. I walked up to my room and heard a gasp on my entrance. I turned around and froze.

EPOV

I heard her voice, the voice that had fueled my daydreams for this past year. "I am starting to think I imagined that meadow," she said. "Don't fret Bella honey," an unfamiliar voice answered, "We'll find it, I know we will." Wait, Bella _honey? _Had she moved on? I tried to blind myself from the obvious. I bit back a growl and listened again. "I'm just anticipating sleeping tonight," She was saying, "I dream of him and wake up shouting." There was more to the story but I didn't hear it. She was having nightmares about me, I had hurt her. Again. "You never got over him did you?" The boy asked. I caught his scent, the exact opposite of Bella's. It was a repulsive stench that made me gag. "Get your werewolf behind out of here." So she knew. Of course she knew, no male (myself included) could keep a secret from her, attractive as she was. Didn't she care how dangerous it was? Of course not! At that moment, she entered the room and I could not hold back a small gasp, she was so much more beautiful than my memories. My favorite big brown eyes widened and I couldn't read the emotion in them though it was written all over her face. There was something awfully wrong in her eyes. They almost looked blank, like she was empty. I stood up. "Bella love?" I murmured. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now. She went to the edge of her bed and sat down. "Dear G-d let me wake up, I promise I'll be a good girl just let me wake up." I was full of so many conflicting emotions as I went over to her and took her soft body into my arms. "Love?" I asked, "Are you all right?" "No!" She shouted and jumped out of my lap. She ran to Charlie's room and slammed the door. I was shocked, what had I done to my beautiful angel?


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: So there you have it! Conflict #1! Just so you know, all of the songs that occur after this were not written by me. BTW, I have been ditching classes left and right to use the school computers so all you peeps better appreciate this! I demand payment though, exactly 5 reviews, no less or I won't add any more chapters. AND I MEAN IT!!**

BPOV

I threw myself on Charlie's bed and began to sob. "I don't believe it, he does _not _love me, he never did. All love is is the power to hurt the one you _say _you love." I raised my head to see the guitar I had learned to play in… His absence leaning against the wall. "What are _you _doing in here?" I grumbled to myself. It always helped to play when I was sad so I picked it up and played a song I had written.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

I heard a gasp from outside but I paid this figment of my imagination no mind. That was until I heard a sob coming from my room. I unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway. Instantly, he stood by my side. "Why are you here Edward?" I asked him, my voice harsh. I knew he was just coming to play games with me but I wanted to hear his excuse. He flinched. "So just destroying me was not enough? You had to come back and toy with my expectations too?" There was agony in his eyes. Why were my words hurting him? Disappointing yes, because I had figured out his plan, but why pain? He fell to his knees and clasped his hands together in a begging position. Dramatic a always, I remembered. "Bella please!," He begged, "please believe me!" I stalked off to my room. I picked up my phone and dialed a number that I swore I would never call again. After two rings, Alice picked up her cell phone.

APOV

My cell phone rang. Jasper shot a look at the number before tossing it lightly to me. "I don't recognize the number," He said, shrugging. I flipped the phone open, "hello?" "A-Alice?" A voice I recognized said. "Bella!" I cried. Beside me, my love stiffened. "Alice?" She said again. "Yea?" I wondered if Edward had gotten to her yet. "Can you come and…can you… She burst into tears. "Running," I said, jumping up and shutting the phone. Jasper caught my arm, "Alice what is it?" He asked. "I have to go back" I breathed. "Alice hold on," He said firmly, "What's wrong with Bella? If you are going back then I am too." "Can I drive?" Emmett's voice boomed from down the hall. I didn't laugh. "Alice what's going on?" My whole family –minus Edward- was assembled in my room. "She wouldn't tell me," I whispered, "all she could do was ask me to come home and then she started to cry…" "That settles it," Esme said, "We are going home."

EPOV

I stood outside the door and was about to plead with her to let me in, to let me explain when the music started. I had no idea that she could play. Then she began to sing. I had never heard a more beautiful sound in all my life. Now that I was back with Bella, I truly had a life again. As I listened to the chorus, I felt as if it had been written for me. I gasped when I realized it had been. I couldn't stand it anymore, I went to her bed and broke down. A few seconds after the song ended, I heard the click of a lock and then footsteps. Instantly, I was by her side. "Why are you here Edward?" She spat at me. I flinched. "So destroying me was not enough? You had to come back and toy with my expectations too?" Oh no I wasn't toying with them, I was pleading with them. There was heartbreak in her voice and her words burned me like fire, like acid. I had caused this. I fell to my knees, if I had to beg, so be it. I would do _anything _to hold her in my arms again, to love her, to know she loved me. "Bella please!," I begged, "Please believe me!" She walked right past me and dialed a number on the phone on her dresser. Curiosity was enough to keep me from crying again. "A_Alice?" I heard her say. So that's who she was calling. "Alice?" She said again. I could hear the agony in her voice and I am sure my sister could too. "Can you come and…can you…" She burst into tears, listened for a moment and then hung up. So my family was coming home now. Curiosity satiated, there was nothing to help me keep my sobs inside. Bella certainly didn't help me stop. After about a half-hour, her sobs stopped, her breathing slowed and she began to murmur. I slipped into her room and sat in my rocking chair. She said nothing coherent until she mumbled one sentence that made my entire body feel as cold as ice. "What is love?" She mumbled, "only the power to hurt the one you _say _you love." I sat down on the bed and stroked her hair. "No," I whispered, "No, love is so, so much more than that." She rolled over and murmured just one word, the word that caused my world to end. "No."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry yall but seeing as tomorrow is Friday, I can't ditch anything without arousing suspicion so I can't update until Monday…SORRY! Really! Well, on a higher note, this is where it gets a little bit…intimate.**

BPOV

I sat up and looked out my open window. How strange, it was nighttime? Then the memories came flooding back. "Oh!" I cried. My eyes swept around the room. I was alone. So maybe it had been a dream… "I wish he could mean what he said," I muttered, going to stand by the open window. "But I am not any different from the pathetic human he left in the forest who wasn't good enough for him or his family."

EPOV

I knew Alice was coming and I needed to talk to someone. What would I do now? She hated me! Suddenly my family stood in front of me. The whole family had come? Why? I heard their horror at her muttered words, the words that would haunt me for all eternity if I couldn't find some way to earn her forgiveness for the foolish mistake I had made. Alice walked up to me with a look of mingled horror and fury. She slapped me across the face. It hurt. I hadn't felt physical pain in a while. I lightly touched my cheek and sat down on the wet ground. "That's what you told her?" Emmet hissed, his voice was deadly and for the first time, I found myself afraid of my brother. "Edward how could you?" "I…I deserved that Alice, I said, curling into a ball. "Edward why?" Esme said quietly. "I…wanted her to let go…I didn't want her to hold on because she knew I still loved her." I voiced my excuse. Somehow, it sounded feebler out loud than it had to myself. Jasper shook his head, he was the only one who knew how much pain I was in. "Only you Edward," He muttered. "Ill go see Bella, Alice said," walking to the house. I decided that to clear my head, I would go to our meadow.

BPOV

"Bella?" A voice behind me said. I whirled around to see Alice, my savior. "Oh Alice!" I cried, throwing myself into her cool embrace. We sat down on the bed and I blurted out the whole story. "Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice sighed, "When will he ever learn to tell you the truth? He lied to you in the forest Bella." I was shocked. "Yes," She smirked, seeing my question. I sighed as she carried me to our- I mean, Edwards meadow. Alice left and I was shocked –again- to see Him there. "Oh," I said, "I didn't realize you were here, Ill go, you must want to be alone." I turned around and instantly, his cool hands were on my waist, spinning me around to face him. "Bella I can't stand to see you like this," He murmured. He was in the sun now and rainbow sparkles danced along his skin. "Maybe" He began, I cut him off, deciding to forgive him. "Maybe I love it when you sparkle," I breathed. His eyes filled with more love than I thought possible and he drew me into a tight hug. "Maybe I love it when you love me," He whispered. "Maybe, just maybe," I whispered back, "You will realize that I am waiting for you to kiss me." He pulled my face up from where it was buried in his chest. "Maybe," He breathed and leaned down for a long awaited kiss. I didn't realize that there was something around my neck until he pulled away and I examined the locket. I grinned up at him. "Thank you." He grinned and ran me home. I looked at the word on the cover. Forever. "And ever?" I asked, tears filling my eyes. "And ever," He promised, wiping them away. I kissed him, trying to pour every ounce of passion I had into it. I pushed him down onto his back and began to unbutton his shirt. "I decided," I said that I would immensely enjoy making my message clearer. He raised an eyebrow at me, "And how do you plan to do that love?" I grinned and moved my lips to his chest. "Bella I think we are going too fa" I moved my lips back to his before he could get out the word far and my hands moved to trace every muscle on his now bare chest.

**Authors note: If you don't like Alice slapping Edward, too bad. That's the way the cookie crumbles. PS. It happens again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Well, luckily, I was wrong! We have a free on Fridays! Lucky you! Sorry about cutting my chapter short but school was kind of over. Note to self, Don't ditch your last class!**

EPOV

"Bella," I moaned when she pulled back for a second. I knew my clear-headed composure would only last until those dangerous lips of hers met another exposed part of my body. She grinned at my feeble attempt at protest. Knowing full well what this action would do to my self-control, she pulled her own shirt over her head. My head swam with desire as my hands –with no command from my brain- moved to her hips and pulled her down on top of me. She made to remove my jeans as I made to remove hers. Once both actions were completed, I decided to give resistance another try. I pinned her hands above her head, her back against the wall. She looked so cute, all confused and in her underwear. No, I told myself, stop, _before_ you hurt her. "What are you doing Edward?" She asked. As my name left her lips, I twitched. How could I deny her what she wanted if it was what I desired as well. "I can't let go," I explained, "Those hands of yours are just too dangerous." She contemplated that for a moment and a sly look came into her eye. I gulped, suddenly afraid. She wrapped her left leg around my right and slowly began to slide her leg higher and higher on mine until she reached my waist. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "My hands aren't the only dangerous parts of me," She informed me gloatingly. I didn't realize I had released her hands until mine were on her back having just undone her bra which was now on the floor, our chests pressed together. Her hands slid into my briefs and I felt her explore a little –okay a lot- So I decided to even us up a little. I allowed my mouth to examine her body as thoroughly as her hands had mine. This included removing the obstacle that prevented my mouth from being where it wanted to be most of all. She giggled and hopped up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I decided to lie back down on the bed. She took my chin in one hand and I allowed our tongues to meet in her mouth. I felt her grin under my lips and was about to voice my opinion that she was up to something when she spoke. "I see you're not even going to try resisting me anymore." "Not my fault," I protested, "You must have practice seducing unsuspecting men." I thought I heard her whisper an "I do" But I must have been imagining things. She giggled and I knew right then, Bella was my future. I would ask her to marry me and then change her, I just had to. There was no happiness like mine at that moment. Seeing the future clearer than Alice ever had, there seemed to be no reason to resist her anymore, as she said. Our lips met again and this time, I gave up and let us both have what we wanted.

**Authors Note: This was supposed to be part of the other chapter but as I said above, I wasn't smart about posting times! So, here is where it gets a little… you know. Well, post on Monday! Adios! **


	7. Sorry!

**Authors Note: Sorry about yesterday! I got sick! I went home early from school so… But I am better now! Hooray 4 me! There will be an update later today but I have 2 get 2 it later cuz I am out of recess time! C U later!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: So u guys, here comes an update…Its quite short and its all Alice's pov if u don't like that well, that's the way the cookie crumbles, I only have 40 minutes left to school.**

APOV

A couple of hours after I deposited Bella in the meadow, Edward came home, a feverish light in his eyes. "She forgave me," He said, his voice quiet with wonder. He looked slightly guilty…Had he lied to her again? "No," He said, "I was just with Bella…" "So?" Emmett said. He merely repeated his statement. Then it hit me, hard. "Oh my goodness!" I cried, jumping up to hug him. He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Alice?" He said my name tentatively once the family understood. My head turned, "Hmm?" "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. I followed him far from our house. "I don't want the others to hear," He explained to my puzzled thoughts. "Now Alice," He began, looking uncomfortable, "I am going to ask you this because you know Bella best-other than me- and you know a girls opinion." Please let it not be a sex question," I begged in my head, "Please oh please oh please" He smirked at me, "Those kind of questions I would only ask Bella. See," He continued, "I…well I…" I looked into the future for his question but he must have been fairly unsure if it would be asked or not because it was not there. "Just ask Edward," I said, exasperated." "I…well I want to ask her to marry me Alice," He said finally. I gasped, "Oh Edward!" "I know" He whispered, "I love her Alice, I plan on spending forever with her." I gasped again. What made you change your mind? I inquired in my head. He grinned sheepishly and fingered hit top button. "Uhhh..." He laughed, "Bella," He said eventually. "What do you need me for?" I asked. "I am nervous Alice," He explained, "I need help finding a ring and you are the only person in the family who knows her as well as I do…Will you help me? I want this to be perfect, a night she won't forget." I grinned wider, I had always thought Bella would make a great sister.

**Authors Note: So that's it…Lots of action, short chapter. Tomorrow is a long one though so R&R and enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Ugh sorry, sorry, sorry! I had a high school interview yesterday and I didn't find out till late the night b4 so I couldn't post…Sorry! Here comes another conflict in the form of a very angry werewolf…**

EPOV

"So what's her favorite gemstone?" Alice asked. "Why?" I said, confused. This was the first time in hours that I felt anything but euphoric. It almost felt like a religious experience, to feel myself inside her…to have her wet, wet for me. My sister rolled her eyes, "How do you think Bella would react to a ring with a great big diamond on it?" Her tone added the duh. "Topaz," I said, smiling at the memory. Bella, my Bella. I had a feeling that if there was another mind reader around, my head would be boring…she was all I could think about, slightly sickening too…try as I might, I couldn't get our last encounter out of my thoughts. We set off. I would scour the world for her. If she ordered me to the deepest ring of Hell, I would go, just to see her smile. We had visited several stores,-not all on this continent- before I saw it. It was silver with a sparkling sapphire set in the middle. The silver was wound around it, holding it in place like a spider web. "Its just perfect for her," Alice whispered. "That's my goal," I said, grinning, "Perfect."

BPOV

Perfect. That was the only word that could describe my life now. I had everything that I wanted. Considering what He had put me through, it was good that Charlie was away. The phone rang, startling me from my reverie. "Jake!" I cried. "Hey Bells," He laughed, "I guess you are going to tell me to get my butt down there to pick you up huh?" I laughed, "Seeing as I have to tell you something…Get your butt down here!" He chuckled, "Knew it." About 15 minutes later, he showed up. "Hey Jake!" I chirped. Then I got slightly nervous…"Uh…Jake? Let's stay on my side of the treaty line today okay?" I watched him carefully as he put two and two together. He began to shake violently. I gently put one hand on each side of his face. "Shhh, Jake, calm down, you can't get mad with me this close to you." His trembling slowed but it did not stop. I quickly kissed him on the cheek. At that, his quaking stopped cold.

EPOV

I reached Bella's house. She was there with the boy from the other day. I was seriously considering killing him. She kissed him on the cheek. I raced over to them and pulled her away from him. I was now face to face with the dog she called Jake. Jacob Black! I realized in a burst of intuition. Here was the reason for my exposure. I snarled and he began to shake. I wound my arm around her waist. "Let me go!" She cried, squirming. "No," I said in a level tone, "I don't want you near that monster, it's not safe." The boy sneered, 'I would never hurt her." Was I imagining the emphasis on the I? "You want to see how monsters hurt?," He continued, "Take a look at what you did to her, leech." Memories of Bella flashed through his head and I winced. "Are you all right?" My love asked. When I didn't respond, she cried out. "Stop it! Damn it Jake stop it!" Mercifully, the images stopped. At that moment, Jacob exploded into a russet colored wolf. Instinctively, I threw Bella behind me and kicked him in the side. "Edward!" She gasped as Jacob turned tail and ran. "How could you?!" "Are you alright love?" I asked, terrified that I had done something that could not be forgiven.

**Authors Note: Ha ha, I am going to leave it like that for today. Next comes a twist that none of u anticipated. Peace out yall! PFC.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Ok yall, heres the deilio,my parents took away my email adress so updates will be few and far in between. Real sorry but that's the way the cookie crumbles…When I change my attitude, you guys will be the first to know. Love ya dudes! PFC.**

EPOV

"Love?" I said when she did not respond. "I wiil be," She breathed, "Just give me a moment to myself." "Gladly," I said, "Ill meet you at the house." I kissed her on the cheek and began to run. Once I arrived, I was informed of our guest. "Hello Tanya," I said, just to be cordial. I had no real delight in seeing her. I went u to my room and decided to practice. Feeling quite silly, I got down on one knee. I suppose a simple "will you marry me" will do. I would know what to say when I saw her. "Oh yes," Tanya breathed, snatching the ring from my unsespecting fingers. "Give it back Tanya," I said, one hand on my hip, the other outstreached in front of me. "Only if you kiss me," She said in a sing-song voice. She put her hand behind her back. "Fine," I grumbled, and pulled her close. If this is the only price you have to pay for Bella, I told myself, then you will pay it and be happy! I closed my eyes and our lips me. It took all of my controll to keep from cringing away. For Bella, for Bella. I reapeated it to myself like a mantra. I heard the door hit the wall and a familiar gasp. Jumping back, I was horrified to see a silent Bella, tears streaming down her cheeks. I couldn't read her mind but I knew what she was thinking. I started towards her and in a flash, she was downstairs and in my car. Damn you Edward! I shouted at myself, Why on earth did you leave the keys in the ignition? She pushed my car for all the speed itcould give her. I was faster of course but I was too stunned to use much of my availeble speed. I realized where she was going, the Quilute border, the one place she could go that I could not follow. I began to run, to really run. I couldn't let her cross that line, I wouldn't. I was too late, my car was on one side and my love was on the other. "Bella please!" I shouted. She shook her head and began to run. I curled up against a tree and wished for the realease that tears would have brought. "I'm sorry Bella," I sobbed, "So, so very sorry. I sat there for quite the long while. It was only in the early hours of the morning that I was able to stand and walk to my car. I opened the door to find something curled up on the seat. With a rush of hope, I wished for a note. **(AN: How could she write a note? She was driving. Poor Edward…Poor Bella…Poor readers cuz I am not gonna tell u dudes how (when if!) they get back together.)**The hope was quickly quashed and was replaced by a sadness. No emotion had ever been as strong or as crushing as mine when I saw what it was. It was her locket. Forever. And never.

BPOV

I was crushed, absolutely mangled into a million pieces. I had just started thinking of him as My Edward and then I was delt the harsh truth, like a bucket of ice water in the face. Edward didn't love me, I could never trust him with love again, I could never trust anybody with love. Never again, I promised myself. "Bella!" Jacob cried upon seeing me. I stopped my sobbing for a short moment, just long enough to reply. "Good as new?" He nodded and gathered me into his arms as I blurted out the story. I made my choice right then, I would go to Italy and beg the volturi for death as He had described. Oh so long ago. He led me to a computer. Perfect, a flight on my side of the border in two hours. I bought a ticket, knowing I could rely on them to kill me once I reavealed all that I knew. I went for the quickest of shopping trips, buying only a set of clothes. All to soon, it was time for my flight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Hey yall! (That has become my uniform greeting) I am finally going 2 update again seeing as my parents are out of the country! YAY! Feel free to hunt me down if u please, just read this chapter first! PFC.**

EPOV

I was finally able to go home and face my family. Surely now they knew of my disgrace. The first thing that happened when I got out of the car was that Alice, shaking with horror and fury, struck me across the face for the second time in two days. With momentary humor, I thought, s this going to be a rutine? I hurt Bella and get slapped? No, I answered myself, she wont let you close enough to hurt her again, she will never take you back now. Agong ripped through me again. "You lied to me Edward!" Alice shouted, "Me! How could you!? Do you want to know what you did to her?! Do you want me to show you?!" Before I could get my _no _out, she continued. "She is going to Italy Edward! She wants to die! Are you happy now?! Huh?!" She…I thought, she wants to…."No!" I cried, "She can't!" what had I done? My beautiful, sweet, caring, warm-hearted forgving Bella. She could forgive me no longer. I would never forgive myself."She can't do that!" "Alittle late for that isnt it Edward?" Emmett hissed, stepping off the porch, looking more menacing than I could remember. "Now what are you going to do?" He continued. "Go after her!" I cried, guilty, aunguished and antaginized all at once. "Your flight leaves tomorrow," Carlisle said, "Its your fastest way to Bella." "Pray you get there in time," Alice hissed. "My best friend Edward!," She was shouting again, "My sister! How could you?!" I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to tell them…I sat on the bottom porch step and blurted out the whole story.

**Well, there you go, chapter whatever this chapter is. I Might decide to post again this week if I get enough hits, hint hint. Again, pitchforks and fire welcome, I try to post whenever I can but whenever I can may not be so soon. Bye Yall! PFC.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Hey Yall! Sorry about the delay on this one but I think my librarian is getting suspicious that it's the same pass that I keep using over and over again. Chapters will still have lots of time between them but will not be so short anymore. Yay! BTW, I just hate those ppl who write please read on their summaries and chapters. I believe that it should be so good that it urges ppl 2 R&R doncha think? Hint hint.**

EPOV

"You're quite in control," Felix mused, "More than I expected…I suppose I should take you to Aro huh?" "Sure," She said, taking his hand without hesitation. The jealousy boiled in the back of my head. Who did he think he was? I followed them out of the room. _I knew it! _Felix gloated in his head, _she will never want you back Cullen, never!_ We reentered the large room and I tried to get my temper under control. A horrible sensation ran up my arms and down my spine and suddenly, I realized that I couldn't hear thoughts. I panicked; it was as if Bella's silence had spread to everyone in hearing distance. Bella turned to look at Felix, "What did you say?" She asked. "Nothing," he responded, confused, "I didn't say anything." Aro looked at my panicked expression and laughed, "So that's it…" He mused quietly. "Dear Bella," He chuckled, "Give poor Edward his talent back." Her eyes grew –somehow- even wider and a warm feeling spread throughout my body. I sighed in relief as the thoughts came rushing back. _–so wonderful, I wonder if she would consider joining us? _"Aro," I said, my voice sounding quite strangled, "No." A new thought occurred to me at that moment. If she took my talent… My mind immediately recoiled from that idea, remembering how it felt. If she took Aro's talent, I reconciled myself. But then she would have to touch me, to see my mind…She wouldn't even look at me! "And why not Mr. Cullen?" Bella said, "Its not like I have anywhere else to go is it?" I ran to her and grabbed her hand, it hurt bad when she spoke like that. All my other plans went out the window, why would she touch me if she wouldn't even say my name? Felix hissed at me and she – the only girl in the world- yanked her hand back, "Don't touch me!" My family burst into the room. How had I missed their familiar minds? Alice ran forward to hug Bella but I caught her arm. I wasn't fast enough to catch Emmett as well and I could only watch as he swept her into a big embrace. Bella closed her eyes for a second and I felt as she briefly tried all the talents in the room. Her eyes flashed open and my brother cried out and dropped her to the floor. Felix ran over to her and helped her to her feet. "Are you all right?" "Fine," She said as he dusted her off. "Bella doesn't like me much," I muttered. "Ya think?" Alice said, "What'd you do now?" "Nothing new!" I huffed, offended by her assumption. My love cringed into Felix as Rosalie glared at her. "If you touch one hair on her head…"His voice trailed off and his glare –directed at all of us but me specifically- was murderous. She turned around and stroked his cheek. "Shhhh," She murmured. He wrapped his arms around her waist. No one in my family was breathing, they were all watching me. I was in control, just barely but in control all the same. Until, that was, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. "You did not!" I growled and started forward. "No!" Carlisle cried and Emmett pinned my arms behind my back. He rarely used his full strength for there was never any need. There was need now. I struggled and wriggled anything to make him let me go. I longed to rush forwards and tear them apart, then attack Felix. Once I was done with him, I would turn to her, my love. I would take her into my arms and explain it all and beg her for just a little more of her never-ending forgiveness. "Mine," I hissed.

BPOV

"Yours?" I laughed, "Oh no Mr. Cullen, I learned not to trust you with love." I tried to keep up a calm exterior but inside I was reeling. This wasn't my plan at all. I never dreamed he would try to play games with me here…But I would show him, I had someone who really loved me and a wonderful talent. Being with Felix…it wasn't like being with Jacob, it was like being with a real Edward again. I knew he loved me, but I was afraid. If there was one thing I knew, it was heartbreak. "Be-Isabella please!" He begged, still in Emmett's iron grip. "Take my talent, then you'll see!" I turned to look at him. Had I thought he wasn't acting, I would have forgiven him immediately. He looked so sad, so hurt… Felix laid a hand on my arm, "You know it's possible to lie with your thoughts right?" I turned to look at him but his glare was leveled on my old family. I met my betrayer's eyes and, wanting him to feel the way I did, pulled Felix close, closer than before. Our lips met and I tasted delight. When it was over, Emmett no longer held him, his arms were around Esme and he was shaking with silent sobs. "Three days," Aro said suddenly, "You have three days to decide what you want to do." "And what do I do until then?" I murmured. "Anything you want," Felix said, "Why don't we go to your room? To peace and quiet?" I sighed, "Sure." Emmett stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his muscular chest. "Why do you find it necessary to hurt my family?" He growled at me. I tightened my hold on Felix's arm and he shot me a reassuring glance. "Excuse me," I said, trying to keep my voice void of all emotion. "Emmett let her go," My betrayer said in a quiet voice, probably not wanting me to answer that question. Emmett moved aside and we stepped through the doorway. "Thank you," Felix hissed at Emmett. "You're welcome," He responded coldly. It reminded me of that rainy day in Washington when Ed-Him and I had the same exchange.

**Ok then, there it is, this chapter was not the one I thought it was so it does not include our favorite three letter word until the next one. Some sad news, starting Thursday, I am traveling so if u don't hear from me tomorrow, u wont until the 25****th**** at least. Sorry! Peace Out Yall! PFC.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Yall! Arent u dudes glad I'm back? Of COURSE u are! Just one little thing that I forgot to mention, I use a lot of songs in this 1 and some of the lyrics are different. There not wrong, I did it on pupose. So, heres chapter 13.**

BPOV

I walked into the room that I assumed was mine, the one that I burned in –(**AN:Wow that sounded weird)**- I twirled around and landed on my back on my bed. "I suppose you want a shower huh?" Felix said. "Vampires shower?" I asked, amused. "Theres plenty you don't know about us," He murmurred. "Now leave me alone," I teased, slapping him lightly on the arm. "Sure," He said, "See you tommorrow." I picked up my guitar as he exited the room.

I will not make the same mistakes that I did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way I did

I fell so hard

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh

Every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

You watched me die

You heard me cry

Every night in my sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to play with me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry

In the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

I buried my face in my hands and began to sob. "Because of him," I muttered, "Boy am I a mess…" Then there was a light knock on the door, "Bellie?" "Felix!" I cried jumping up. He swept in in his long grey cloak. "Don't wear this in here," I ordered, "Its such a cheerfull place." He obligingly slid it off his shoulders and plopped down on my bed. "I heard you singing," He confessed. If I could still blush, I would. "Sorry." "I love it," Felix said, "As I love you." 'Actually," He said more seriously, "With the new arrivals, Aro wants some of us to share rooms, there aren't enough." I raised my eyebrows at him, "So move in with me!" His eyes got wide an rolled over, pining me to the bed, "Deal," He muttered, his lips assaulting my throat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Yall! Arent u dudes glad I'm back? Of COURSE u are! Just one little thing that I forgot to mention, I use a lot of songs in this 1 and some of the lyrics are different. There not wrong, I did it on pupose. So, heres chapter 13.**

BPOV

I walked into the room that I assumed was mine, the one that I burned in –(**AN:Wow that sounded weird)**- I twirled around and landed on my back on my bed. "I suppose you want a shower huh?" Felix said. "Vampires shower?" I asked, amused. "Theres plenty you don't know about us," He murmurred. "Now leave me alone," I teased, slapping him lightly on the arm. "Sure," He said, "See you tommorrow." I picked up my guitar as he exited the room.

I will not make the same mistakes that I did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way I did

I fell so hard

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know, that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh

Every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

You watched me die

You heard me cry

Every night in my sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to play with me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry

In the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

I buried my face in my hands and began to sob. "Because of him," I muttered, "Boy am I a mess…" Then there was a light knock on the door, "Bellie?" "Felix!" I cried jumping up. He swept in in his long grey cloak. "Don't wear this in here," I ordered, "Its such a cheerful place." He obligingly slid it off his shoulders and plopped down on my bed. "I heard you singing," He confessed. If I could still blush, I would. "Sorry." "I love it," Felix said, "As I love you." 'Actually," He said more seriously, "With the new arrivals, Aro wants some of us to share rooms, there aren't enough." I raised my eyebrows at him, "So move in with me!" His eyes got wide and rolled over, pining me to the bed, "Deal," He muttered, his lips assaulting my throat.

EPOV

That's it! I had to see her, or at least, hear her voice. Without a doubt, she would be playing tonight. I had just gotten to her door when she began to play. The melody was sad enough but when she sang, it made me want to rush in there and kiss her for the remainder of the time she had. Suddenly, Felix was there. I realized I was sitting on the floor, my back to her door. He glared down at me and I sprang to my feet. "Why Edward?" He said, not mad, his voice almost pleading. "Why are you so intent on destroying the little scraps of a life she has left?" It was hard to be angry when he spoke like that. "I…It's because…I do it because…Because I love her Felix, surely you know that feeling." His eyes flashed and his thoughts were disbelieving. "Was it love then Edward?" He asked, his tone cold as ice, "Was it love that had you destroying her? Playing, toying with her expectations? Was it your love that caused her to beg for death because of your actions? Truly Edward, I don't understand." I felt a flicker of anger but it didn't last long. I sighed and he swept into the room. "Felix!" She cried. I grimaced; she used to be that happy to see me… I heard his lips on her and her sigh of pleasure. I bit back the snarls that wanted to rip from my throat. "Bellie?" He asked. My eyes narrowed, Bellie? She was Isabella to me now and to her I was…Mr. Cullen. I winced. "Hmm?" She murmured. "Why do you call him Mr. Cullen?" I knew who him was and listened intently for my answer. "I call him Mr. Cullen because…well who ever heard a stranger that knows your name?" Stranger? I thought, she was no stranger to me. "Stranger?" Felix voiced my question once again. "I don't even know him anymore Felix," She sighed, "I want the old Edward back." She began to sob. My Bella, he would be holding her close. I didn't know who I was but I would try my hardest to become the Edward she missed so much, I owed it to her. The agony of her words, the pain they caused, it felt like it would kill me. As if that wasn't enough, she continued. "I'm not his plaything Felix, something he breaks because he thinks he could fix it later, his hurried stitches allowed me to fall apart so I've decided to switch tailors." My hands clenched into fists at my sides. I heard their lips meet and suddenly, I had to get away. Alice, she would know what to do.


End file.
